Hot tapping is a known technique for forming openings in pressurized fluid lines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,827 (McClure) is an example of a hot tapping tool. Plug setting tools are known. Canadian Patent 2,515,275 (Mazur) is an example of a plug setting tool. Hot tapping and plug setting technologies are currently considered unsuitable for use with elbow fittings.